Blackout
by rrter123
Summary: Ryou and Bakura are home when... Blackout. And Bakura's dealing with sexual tension that increases every time he sees his hikari. Yaoi lemon oneshot. tendershipping


Alice: YAAAAY! Sorry for disappearing again.

Bakura: You should be. And now explain why are you doing an oneshot instead of continuing the story.

Alice: It's because I had a blackout and it inspired me!

Ryou: You had THIS kind of thoughts because of a blackout?

Bakura: You're insane.

Alice: I know! :3 I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Also be beware. A creepy beginning.

Ryou's house; 8 pm

Ryou's POV

I laid on my bed and thought about Bakura. He usually treated me like air, but recently something has changed. He seemed uneasy around me and it made me feel uneasy too. I always hated being a bother to anyone and it looked like I'm one to Bakura. When I was in the kitchen, he said that he's not hungry and disappeared in his room. When we were walking home from school, he said that he had forgotten his workbook, even when I could see it sticking out of his bag. Yesterday he didn't watch a film with me, saying he thought it was boring. Even when he was the one who picked it.

I sighed and began to do my homework, thinking about Bakura seemed to take most of my time, so I should do it now, before it'll be too late. I was in the middle of a very complicated mathematic exercise, when suddenly the lights went out.

"OUCH! What the…" I heard Bakura's voice. It was late, so it was very dark outside and I couldn't see very well. It must be a blackout.

"Bakura?" I slowly raised from my seat and with hands in front of me I slowly walked to the door. "Are you all right?" I asked with concern. I didn't want to see him in pain. "And where are you?" I asked again, tripping a little over the carpet in the hall.

Bakura's POV

Ryou went to his room and I was finally able to sigh freely. I locked my room and started to sharpen one of my knifes. It always calmed me down.

Lately I noticed a very disturbing feeling towards my former host. It felt nice to be around him and everytime he laughed my heart speeded up. His behavior is still very child-like even after all I've done to him. Though sometimes he changes completely and behaves like an adult should. What really surprises me, is that, that he doesn't behave like a teenager. He never had stupid ideas coming to his mind and he didn't go out with his…

Oh no… Is it my fault? I mean I'm the one who made all of his friends go away. I'm the one who never let him go outside. Even the thought that I may be the cause of his unhappiness, (Even if he didn't looked so unhappy) made my heart hurt.

The knife moved now really quickly, almost frantically. I know I've hurt Ryou. I know I've done unspeakable things to him. I know I don't deserve hi forgiveness. I don't deserve his kindness or the warm he's giving to me. I know I'm a selfish bastard, I'd change that if I'd be able to. I'd change all that past.

I talked once with the pharaoh about this. And guess what he said. That I'm in love. I. AM. FUCKING. IN. LOVE. But I can't love. My soul and my heart is stone cold and there's nothing that can change that. There's no warm my heart can take. Right?

Wrong. But I can't ask Ryou to fall in love with me. I don't want to stress him with my one sided feelings. It will only make him feel worse. That guy cares about the whole world, even when no one asked him to. Besides… He deserves far more then a depraved maniac, who tried to kill him and his friends several times..

But it's hard. It's hard because everytime I see his smile, everytime he shamefully decides to wear a t-shirt, everytime he is close to me. It turns me on. It makes me want to touch him, to pleasure him, to claim his as mine and I have a hard time not letting myself do that. He's way too innocent for this. And…

Everything darkened in one moment.

"OUCH! What the…" My knife slipped and hurt my wrist. I quickle casted a spell that healed the wound. I laid the knife on the bed and slowly stood up.

"Bakura? Are you all right?" I heard a concerned voice from outside my room. I spotted the door, unlocked it and went outside. "And where are you?" I heard next to me.

"Ryou?" I reached out and spotted his hand.

"It must be a blackout." Explained my Hikari, trying to get closer to me, but tripping.

I felt him fall on me and we together fell on the floor.

"Ouch. You okay Bakura?" N-not. Really. Especially with you on top of me in the dark hallway. Ryou's warm was teasingly close to me. I felt his light breath in my ear and the fact that I couldn't see anything made me even more turned on.

"Bakura?" Asked Ryou, with his sweetly innocent voice. I really won't be able to hold on. But... Being the selfish bastard I am, I don't think it's that bad.

Ryou's POV

Bakura's heart was pounding very fast. I felt it, under my hands.

"Bakura?" I asked, trying not to show my trembling voice. What's happening to me? The temperature of my body raised and his hands felt kindly warm. Being in Bakura's arms was incredible and all I wanted was to bury in his heat.

"You are way too cute." Murmured a deep voice in my ear. "So cute that it should be illegal." My heart also started to beat faster.

"B-Bakura." I moaned. "What are you… Ach." I cut off when he started licking my ear. The feeling of his wet tongue slipping in and out my ear sent shivers down my spine.

"You like this Hikari… Don't you?" A low, sexy voice whispered and I felt Bakura's arms slipping under my shirt.

A low moan was all I could say. A deep chuckle was the answer.

Bakura's fingers found their way to the button of my pants and soon they were off me together with my underwear. Bakura moved, so I was under him and I felt one of his fingers slipping into me. I hissed in pain.

"Shh. My lovely Hikari. It soon will stop to hurt." His voice was comforting, something you can't hear from Bakura everyday. I relaxed and the pain eased. "Good boy." Bakura's voice once again became seducing and low. "You should be praised." Bakura's hand moved to my member and slowly tightened around it, making me moan.

"Your moans are also cute Ryou… I want to hear more of them." His hand started moving agonizingly slowly against my member, making me moan even louder. I almost didn't feel how he slipped another finger into me, slowly stretching my entrance. He moved his fingers inside me. It hurt a little, but it was strangely pleasant at the same time.

"Tell me what you want Ryou. Say it…" I heard Bakura's whisper, as his pace slowly quickened.

"I…" I moaned and stopped. It was too embarrassing. I just couldn't…

"Say it or I will stop." He threatened me.

"I want you inside of me." I blushed madly. I heard a low chuckle.

Bakura's POV

"Good boy." I whispered and squeezed my hand a little, just to hear him moan again. I was already rock hard. It was good Ryou wanted it as much as I did, because I wouldn't want to force onto him. I slipped my fingers out of him and positioned above his entrance. "You ready?" I asked him and instantly felt him nod against my chest.

I slowly lowered myself and entered him.

"H-hurts." He sobbed a little, but a few strokes on his member made him forget about the pain.

"Tell me, when I can move." I moaned. Ryou was so tight and hot, it took all my willpower to hold still.

"You can move." Said Ryou after few moments. I slowly moved out and then in. Ryou moaned.

"Ryou?" I stopped, worried.

"D-don't stop." He moaned again. "F-feels so good." I grinned. He was probably blushing furiously right now.

"If you say so…" I whispered and started moving again, with faster speed. After few thrusts it happened.

"Haaah! Please there!" Moaned Ryou, rocking his hips against mine. I grinned and thrusted again, also receiving a vocal answer.

"So here is your sweet point…" My voice has become husky with need. "Should I punish you for being so cute, or rather praise you for that?" My moves speeded up and soon I wasn't able to think. All that mattered was Ryou's heat, which was becoming tighter and tighter.

"K-kura. I think… I'm about to.. Ah." Ryou also had problems with talking.

"Me too Ryou." I moaned and thrusted myself even deeper.

Ryou screamed with pleasure and his walls tightened around me, sending me over the edge. All I had power to do was slipping out and collapsing next to him.

"You sure are a good lover." I teased, hugging Ryou.

"I hope I am." He answered. "But Bakura… There's something important I have to tell you. And I'm sure You don't like it also." My heart clenched. Will he say he doesn't love me? That that was only a little adventure for him? Only physical reactions?

"The floor is really hard and the carpet doesn't feel nice against my skin… Do you mind moving to bed?" I sighed, relieved.

"No. Not at all." I answered, standing up and finding the wall in the darkness. "I don't mind waking up next to you either." I added.

"That's fine." Ryou's voice was cheerful. "Because neither do I."

Alice: OK. That… Actually…

Bakura: o.O?

Ryou: o.O?

Alice: SUCKS! *cries* How can I even THINK about becoming an authress! I'm making everyone out of character and I SUCK!

Ryou: I don't think it's this bad… *punches Bakura*

Bakura: Uhh… What? Ah. Right. It sucks all the way. You deserve only flames.

Ryou: BAKUUUURA! NO SEX FOR A WEEK FOR THAT!

Bakura: WHAAAAAAAAAAA?

Alice: *screams louder then Bakura* REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
